marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Big Shot (song)
Brock Korsan Kevin Gomringer Tim Gomringer Jacques Webster |performer = Kendrick Lamar & Travis Scott |producer = Cubeatz |release = February 9, 2018 |runtime = 3:42 |movie = Black Panther}} "Big Shot" is a song recorded by Kendrick Lamar & Travis Scott for Black Panther: The Album. Lyrics Intro :Wakanda, welcome [[Kendrick Lamar]] :Big shot, hol' up, wait, peanut butter insides (no) :Outside, cocaine white, body look like s (Gentiles) :Emotion, emotion, emotion, emotional :Why you emotional? Why you emotional? :Ah, bitch, you emotional, yeah :Big shot, big shot, (hol' on, hol' on), peanut butter insides (hol' on) :Outside, cocaine white, body look like Gentiles (Gentiles) :Emotion, emotion, emotion, emotional :Why you emotional? Why you emotional? :Ah, bitch, you emotional, yeah 1: [[Kendrick Lamar]] :Serve that work for Kung-Fu Kenny :Got juice, got work, got weight, got plenty :Got them, got her, got more, got Benji (yeah) :Top off, gettin' topped-off in the city :Big Top Dawg and I dance on 'em like :Pop off and I pop back like (yeah) :I hit the ceiling and forgot about the floor (yeah) :Brand so big, got my haters on the ropes (yeah) :This be the wave, plus I live on the coast (yeah) :When I touch a bag, young nigga do the most (yeah) :Mmm, woo, and I Wakanda flex :And you know what time it is (yeah) :But don't know what grindin' is :Baby, I care, baby, I swear :Only one real nigga here :Only two real niggas here (yeah) [[Kendrick Lamar]] :Big shot, hol' up, wait, peanut butter insides (no) :Outside, cocaine white, body look like Gentiles (Gentiles) :Emotion, emotion, emotion, emotional :Why you emotional? Why you emotional? :Ah, bitch, you emotional, yeah :Big shot, big shot, (hol' on, hol' on), peanut butter insides (hol' on) :Outside, cocaine white, body look like Gentiles (Gentiles) :Emotion, emotion, emotion, emotional :Why you emotional? Why you emotional? :Ah, bitch, you emotional, yeah 2: [[Travis Scott]] :Big shots (yeah) :Purped up, syrup'd up, nigga, like :Flight suit, 'bouta slide down Space City :Top down, she down under like (yeah, it's lit) :Lockjaw when the night-call too litty :Knockoff, get your rocks off, got plenty :Got rocks, got Js, got 'Ye, got liney (yeah) :I need my engine, she need extensions (yeah) :Don't be the center-attention, just play your position (straight up) :Got my life on the admission 'cause they been up fishin' (yeah, yeah) :Runnin' through these racks like I'm Moses off the boo :Hop out the trees, whippin' up four, gettin' lean :Foggy, can't breathe, fuck her right off a Philippe (alright) :Out in the street (yeah), chill with the gang, make it sweet :Big shots, yeah (do-do-do-do) :Forget your name like I'm Steve [[Kendrick Lamar]] :Big shot, hol' up, wait, peanut butter insides (no) :Outside, cocaine white, body look like Gentiles (Gentiles) :Emotion, emotion, emotion, emotional :Why you emotional? Why you emotional? :Ah, bitch, you emotional, yeah :Big shot, big shot, (hol' on, hol' on), peanut butter insides (hol' on) :Outside, cocaine white, body look like Gentiles (Gentiles) :Emotion, emotion, emotion, emotional :Why you emotional? Why you emotional? :Ah, bitch, you emotional, yeah Video Kendrick Lamar - Big Shot (feat. Travis Scott) (Black Panther The Album Music From And Inspired By) Category:Songs Category:Black Panther (film) Soundtrack